


Valet Wanted

by HElRosa



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Acting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Funny, Hair-pulling, Light-Hearted, Roleplay, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa
Summary: A young woman goes for a job interview, only to find herself being interviewed by Jon Moxley for a job she didn't apply for.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Valet Wanted

“Primrose Proper”, the bored receptionist called out. “Room 18”. 

“Just Rose, please,” Primrose a.k.a. Rose, corrected her, cringing at hearing her full name. 

The receptionist simple eyeballed her and said flatly, “it’s down the corridor, last door on the right, good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Rose muttered. For nothing, she wanted to add, but she was far too polite to do that. 

Her first impressions of today had not been good. First of all, her job interview was being held in a depressing office block. It was far from the ‘country home set in two acres’ she had been expecting from the job advert. Then there was the receptionist, who was at best miserable and at worst downright rude. To top it all off the people she’d seen go in and out of rooms for interviews looked... unprofessional, would be a kind way to put it. What kind of person turned up to a job interview in a dress that barely covered their ass? They all appeared to be applying for the same job too as they had all gone to the same room, come to think of it... 

“Are you sure it’s room 18?” Rose asked, spinning round on her sensible black flats. 

But the receptionist was nowhere in sight, so there was no one to ask. She checked her watch, it was bang on 4.30 pm, the time her interview was scheduled for, she couldn’t really afford to hang around for five minutes, hoping the receptionist would return. Maybe those people just didn’t have time to buy or couldn’t afford smarter clothes, yes, surely that was it. Rose found the room and braced herself before she knocked, she wished those butterflies in her belly would stop. 

“Come in,” a gravelly male voice replied. 

That was another one of her preconceptions shot, she had it in her head that the person interviewing her would be female. Rose entered and was aghast at the sight that met her. A scruffy man was slumped in a chair, his thighs spread rudely apart. He scrubbed a hand over his face and untidy beard. He hadn’t even look up when she entered the room. How unprofessional could you get? 

“Hello, my name is Primrose Proper. But please call me Rose. Nice to meet you.” 

Someone had to be professional round here so Rose held out her hand as well. 

“Hey,” he replied groggily, though he still had his eyes closed so he couldn’t shake her hand which made Rose awkwardly grasp his. 

“What?” he blurted, his eyes snapping open and flinching from her touch. 

He seemed astonished when he looked at her as if he wasn’t expecting another interview right now, which was bizarre as he had invited her into the room. 

“Oh yeah,” and now he seemed flustered. He cleared his throat, “Yes, nice to meet you too.” 

He grasped her hand, giving it a brisk shake. He then gestured to the chair opposite him. 

“Take a seat.” 

“Thank you,” Rose replied and sat down. 

He was looking at her oddly, as if she was the one being weird, not him. There was a long silence where neither of them said anything. Rose was not going to be the one who broke the silence, it wasn’t her job to make him feel at ease, it should be the other way round. 

“So,” the man started a sentence, but didn’t finish it. 

“So,” he said again, taking a deep breath and then to Rose’s horror, stifling a burp. “what experience do you have?” 

Rose fought with herself to hide her expression of disgust before reeling off her pre-prepared answer. 

“I’ve worked in customer service for the past eight years. I’ve been a bartender for five years and a receptionist for the last three. So although I have never been a PA I’m used to a busy work environment. I can work well as part of a team and I can work equally well on my own. My experience has made me very good at managing my own time.” 

He nodded slowly. 

“You don’t need experience as a PA to do this job,” he said 

“Great,” Rose said brightly, maintaining the false smile she’d tried to wear on her face since she’d entered the room. 

“Is that all your experience? I mean do you have any experience as a model or I don’t know, actually working in the wrestling business?” 

Rose blinked rapidly, taken aback. 

“Is that relevant to the job?” 

The man laughed abruptly. 

“Maybe not the modelling part, but working in wrestling? Yes. Most definitely.” 

Things were starting to add up for Rose, this really wasn’t the job she thought it was. She felt like a complete fool but there was no point in continuing an interview for a job she was never going to get and probably would not want, once she found out what it was. 

“I’m sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. What job are you interviewing for?” she asked. 

“A wrestling valet.” 

“Right. So this is not ‘Valery Wurhnum’?” 

The mans smile broadened whilst Roses face looked like soured milk. 

“No, but that sounds a lot like ‘valet wanted’. That’s the title I gave the job because I didn’t want people applying just because I’m well known. I’m kind of a big deal in the world of wrestling.” 

Rose was no longer trying to seem nice and friendly, she raised a sardonic eyebrow. 

“Yes, I can see how somebody who isn’t doing their job properly could make that mistake.” 

“Ouch,” Jon replied. “I would said I would help you find ‘Valery Wuhnum’ but I imagine this whole experience has left a bad taste in your mouth?” 

Was he showing sympathy? Rose felt tears prickle her eyes. She had been holding back her emotions all day. Going to a job interview was stressful enough, but turning up to the wrong one was off the radar stress. Please, don’t break down now, she muttered in her head to herself. 

“Aw come on. Don’t cry.” 

The mans voice was softer now. If she were that kind of person, he was actually someone that Rose could see herself confiding in. She tried to smile again, then gave up on it, shaking her head. She let out a spluttering, heaving sob. Why did he have to be nice to her? That shit always set her off. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, keeping her head down, not wanting to look at him. This couldn’t be more mortifying. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’ve had a shitty day too. They happen to the best of us. Let me find you some tissues. Fuck. I can’t find any... here.” 

He thrust a crumpled up tissue under her nose. Rose eyed it before taking it. It looked like it hadn’t been used, it’d just been sat in a pocket for a long time, judging by the fluff stuck to it. 

“Thanks,” she sniffed after blowing her nose loudly. She was not a pretty cryer. “I’ll be on my way in a moment.” 

“No, stay. You’re my last interview of the day. And I really do need a valet.” 

Rose gave a weak laugh and shook her head again. 

“I’m not even sure I know what a wrestling valet is.” 

The man took a deep breath. 

“Well, have you ever watched wrestling?” 

“Not since I was a kid. My brothers used to like it.” 

“Awesome. Tell me some wrestlers you know.” 

“Hulk Hogan.” 

“Everyone knows him. Try again.” 

“The Undertaker.” 

“Come on, prove to me you used to watch wrestling.” 

“I never say I used to, but okay... The Dudley Boyz?” 

“Perfect. Do you remember them walking to the ring with a girl?” 

Rose racked her brains, “Yes, Stacy Keibler.” Then it dawned on her. “Oh my god no. No! I could never do that!” 

“Sure you can, it’s acting. I’m not asking you to wrestle. I bet you act everyday.” 

“Not like that. Not in a...” What was a politer word than slutty? "flirty way.” 

The man scoffed. “Bartenders and receptionists flirt. I bet you only got those jobs because you’re pretty.” 

Rose didn’t know whether to feel flattered or outraged. 

“I didn’t go to university for four years to get jobs solely based on my looks,” she answered icily. 

“No, but sometimes you have to use what God gave you, so to speak. Look, you need a job, don’t you?” 

“I already have a job, Mr... what even is your name?” 

“Jon Moxley.” 

“Mr. Moxley. I just wanted to broaden my skill set in the hopes that it would all eventually lead to a graduate job.” 

“Yep because being a flunky for some old lady will get you there.” 

Rose gave him a withering look. 

“And your job offer will get me there faster because?” 

“It won’t. I’m not offering that, but what I am offering is fun, travel. The opportunity to let your hair down. You look like you could really do with letting your hair down.” 

“And if I were to say yes, what exactly would I be expected to do?” 

“At the very least accompany me to the ring. You don’t need to do any talking, you just need to turn up, look nice and follow my lead.” 

Rose could hardly believe she was actually considering such a crazy offer. If this was how people got jobs, she needed to remember to cry at all future job interviews. She balled up the tissue she’d been using and decided to continue humouring him. 

“So I would be reacting to what you do?” 

“Yes.” 

That set Roses mind whirring. 

“I remember Miss Jackie and Rico used to do a nice dance on their way to the ring. Would you like me to do that?” 

“I don’t remember that, but no, that’s about as far away from my persona as you can get,” he answered seriously. 

Rose looked him up and down. She couldn’t really see him being the happy clappy type. 

“What is your persona?” 

He scratched his neck as he contemplated his answer. 

“I’m a brawler. I’m like an anti-hero. I’m not making comparisons, but do you remember Stone Cold Steve Austin? How he was bad ass and an asshole, but everybody loved him?” 

“Right. So a guy like that is either going to be showing off the girl on his arm or being a chauvinist, or both. I guess they aren’t mutually exclusive.” 

“You’re thinking along the right lines.” 

Rose’s heart shuddered. In the bedroom she was partial to that kind of behaviour, but not in the workplace. 

“I don’t know if I’d be okay with that.” 

Jon smiled, looking understanding. 

“Remember, it’s just acting.” 

Rose nodded. The rational part of her mind said she should leave, right now, but the impulsive part of her said no, a you want to do this. You like the thought of being paraded around, men leering at you, him leering at you... 

“Do you want to try a roleplay? See if you could do it?” 

“A roleplay?” Rose blurted back at him. 

“Yup.” 

“I’m not convinced that’s a good idea.” 

“You seem like someone who doesn’t think anything even a tiny bit outside of their comfort zone is a good idea. Come on, get up Miss. Prim and Proper.” 

Rose bristled at being called the nickname horrible children had given her in her school days, but at the same time it made her want to show him what she was made of. 

“Alright then,” she said briskly. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” he said to her abruptly, “I’m out there in five minutes.” 

“Excuse me?” Rose said, feeling shocked. 

Jon winked at her, then carried on. 

“My match starts in five minutes. Are you stupid or something?” 

Rose blinked a few times before replying. 

“I was pushing my tits up.” 

Rose did not know where that had come from but Jon was grinning, he was loving it. 

“You mean my titties.” 

“Wait- will we be on TV? I don’t think we can say these things on TV.” 

“Shut up, keep acting.” 

God he was rude. 

“Whatever. You want me to look good don’t you?” 

Then to Roses surprise he reached his hand out towards her hair. 

“I’m going to pretend to pull your hair, jerk your head when I do it.” 

Rose nodded and tried to ignore the way her heart race quickened when she felt his hand gently wrap around the bun her hair was tied in. 

“Get your ass out there.” 

Rose gave a jerking motion, imagining he was pulling her hair hard. Shit, this was kind of turning her on... 

“Excellent,” he praised. “We’re walking to the ring now, out in front of quite a big crowd, what are you gonna do?” 

Rose thought about what the real her would do, which was probably have a panic attack. But wrestling valet Rose would do everything she could to please her Master... no, she meant employer. 

“I’d stumble because you’re pulling my hair and I’m wearing ridiculously high heels I can barely walk in.” 

Jon grinned. 

“Good. We’ve reached the ring. I’m gonna give you a little push towards the ring.” 

She then felt the heat of his hand on her back and his fingers dig gently. 

“The crowd can see I’m treating you like shit. Some of them love it. Some of them will boo. But most will cheer. It’s a fucked up world and they live their fantasies through us. You’ve climbed through the ropes. Now turn around.” 

Rose eyed him warily. 

“I’m not going to do anything terrible to you,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Rose rolled her eyes back harder, then turned around like he had asked her to. 

“I’m going to give you a smack on the ass.” 

This couldn’t be happening... this was the kind of stuff Rose fantasised about when she was on her own in her bedroom. 

“Will it hurt?” she asked. 

She sort of hoped it did. 

“It will be like a love tap. But everyone needs to hear it and the cameras have to pick it up.” 

He then gave her right cheek a crisp slap. It wasn’t painful, but it stung. It reminded her of a cheeky smack a passer by had given her, in her college days. 

“Did you like that?” he asked, right by her ear. She was sure he hadn’t meant to talk right into the shell of her ear like a lover would. 

Rose considered her answer carefully. 

“Wrestling Valet Rose would.” 

“So what are you going to do?” 

“Smile, to myself. But then it will be gone in an instant, the audience will clearly see written on my face that I both hate and like you at the same time. I secretly like the rough treatment and that’s why I put up with your bullshit.” 

“Good.” 

Rose just stood there, with him still at her back and her wondering how much of what she had just said had been real. 

“I think that’s enough of the roleplay,” Jon said. 

She heard him move away and sit back in his chair, so she did the same, quite literally following his lead like he said she should earlier. 

“You’re hired,” he said. 

“Just like that?” Rose asked. 

She didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but this was not the job she thought she might leave here with today. After years of looking for something, anything, she thought she might like to do and would be good at, was this it? 

“Yup.” 

“Is there any paperwork for me to sign? How do we make this official? How much will I get paid? When do I start? You’ve not told me anything about this job.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

“We’re laid back. Here, I’ll give you my number.” 

He tore a piece of paper from the pile which had been left neatly on a side table with a courtesy pen. 

“Now give me your number,” he said as he handed her the piece of paper. 

Rose scribbled hers down then Jon pocketed the piece of paper in his brown leather jacket when she was done. 

“I’m freelance, I guess you would say. But I also work for a wrestling promotion. I haven’t decided if you’ll be working for me or them yet. I need to weigh it up. So don’t give up your job yet. I want you to give yourself time to seriously think about it.” 

Deep down Rose knew her mind was already made up. 

“I look forward to hearing from you then,” she said, finding that professional courtesy again that she had found too easy to drop with him. 

She stuck out her hand for him to shake again and this time his eyes were open. He enclosed her hand for a proper handshake. His hands were big, warm and rough... 

“It was nice to meet you Jon,” she said and withdrew her hand to stop her mind going there. 

“Likewise, Rose.” 

“Goodbye,” Rose said, turning away from him. 

“See ya round.” 

When Rose was outside of the room she grinned to herself. I have a new job. She strolled to the exit, ready to go home when the receptionist called her back. 

“Primrose Proper.” 

Rose was ready to growl ‘Rose’ at her when she said; 

“I’m so sorry, I made a mistake when I signed you in. ‘Valery Wurhnum’ has gone home now but she says she can see you tomorrow instead.” 

Rose thought about all the awful customers she dealt with in the past who would be ready to rip her a new one if she’d made the same mistake. She actually saw a lot of herself in the receptionist, her obvious dissatisfaction with her job that he could not hide, no matter how hard she tried to. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rose smiled. “I think I’ve got a new job.” 

The receptionist raised her eyebrows. 

“That weirdo gave you a job? Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Rose smiled pleasantly again, then left the building. 

Wrestling valet Rose waved to the crowd as she left the arena, but Jon didn’t like that, he grabbed her hair and dragged her out... if nothing else, the job would give her a lifetimes supply of material to fantasise over.


End file.
